If Your Girl Only Knew
by IccaSpriggs
Summary: My entry for the FML Contest. Bella and Edward spend some time alone, but do they know they have a visitor. Rated M.


**FML Contest**

**Title: **If Your Girl Only Knew

**Pen name: **jesykahaha

**Characters: **Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own a couple of her books and this crippling anxiety from posting this; my first fanfic.

* * *

**Unknown POV **

"Ugh!" I jerked myself upright running my fingers through my hair and wiping the thin layer of sweat off my forehead. This same dream woke me up at least once or twice a week. All we did was kiss, but it was the girl I was kissing that made the dream so real. Her long brown hair, her porcelain skin, her full lips; the bottom one just a bit fuller than the top… "Ugh." _I had to wake up_. I glanced at the clock and realized that I was going to be late. I'm never late. I ran a brush through my hair, threw my clothes on, and rushed out the door. I could just tell it was going to be one of those days.

My stomach was grumbling as I sped through town to Forks High. I was tired from the dream and that made me pissy. To make matters worse I saw _them_ as I pulled into my normal spot in the parking lot. I threw my things into my bag and scrambled into the school. I was thankful that I made it just in time for the first bell, but unfortunately I had to see her walk in with him. I glared at them, they couldn't see, but I felt better nonetheless.

My day started and continued like everyday, boring class after boring class. Although, seeing Tyler trip over his own book bag in History brought a slight smile to my lips. It was finally time for lunch and I would be able to put something in my empty stomach. I could hear it grumbling, saying, "Feed me." (yes, a la _Little Shop of Horrors_). Who doesn't love a giant talking Venus fly trap that feeds on peoples? No one, that's who. I chose a turkey sandwich over the weird lump of 'meat' that looked like a hamburger. Gross! I waved at my friends as I made my way to the lunch table.

My main focus was on them though. Of course, the girl of my dreams, literally, would sit at my lunch table, right next to her boyfriend. They were just so…pretty, beautiful, hot…gag worthy. It made me sick to see them together. Bella and Edward were the couple that made all other couples jealous. They were both super smart, but not geeky, and popular, but not the top of the food chain. They were nice, sweet, funny, caring, and perfect for each other. _Do you see why I want to gag?_

Edward was a good looking guy. He had a head of unruly, bronze-colored hair. It could be described as bed head or as I've heard many girls say, "fantastic sex hair". He constantly ran his fingers through it which I am sure was a contributing factor to its messiness. He had a nice face, a strong jaw, straight nose, white teeth. His body was long and lean with slight muscle definition. He dressed well. All in all he was a good looking guy.

Bella was a completely different story. She was exquisite. I personally could not find a flaw in her. I may be a bit biased, but I am sure I could poll half the school and they would agree. When I looked at Bella I was transfixed. Her hair and eyes were the color of chocolate. Her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back and when we ate outside, on a rare sunny day, it looked as if she had red highlights. Her eyes were so expressive. I could always tell what she was feeling or thinking when I looked into them. She had the cutest nose and those lips were the subject of many a fantasy for me. I wanted to feel those lips on my own while I ran my fingers through her gorgeous hair. She had a great body as well, not too tall, small and petite, with great curves. She was my ideal woman. Unfortunately, she was not _my_ woman.

I had been in love with her since she moved to Forks our sophomore year. Two years I pined over her. We quickly became friends, but I never told her of my feelings for her. She started to date Edward a couple of months after she arrived and they had been together ever since. I had no ill feelings toward Edward, he was what she wanted. I was happy for her; I would take what I could get from our friendship. I didn't know it at the time, but I am pretty sure this girl broke my heart.

I snapped myself out of my daydreaming and pretended like I was listening to the conversation going on around me. We talked about our plans for the weekend and when Tyler arrived, I offered up my own personal play by play of the fall he had in class. Bella told him she was sorry, she was always so considerate, but still laughed heartily. I loved to hear Bella laugh. We continued to have usual lunch time conversation, but Bella and Edward were huddled together whispering to one another. She giggled and blushed. She looked so sweet and innocent when her face flushed. Unfortunately, the conversation that they were having was nowhere near innocent.

I am sure they meant for the conversation to be between themselves, but because I wanted to hear every word out of her mouth, I eavesdropped. I knew what they were planning and I had to get out of the lunch room before it got to be too much for me. "I'm going to go study for the Biology quiz. I'll see y'all in class." I grabbed my bag, dumped my tray, and went to my favorite spot when I needed some time. I didn't even wait for them to acknowledge the fact that I was leaving.

There was a set of trees that lined the parking lot. My favorite tree had a set of branches that formed a seat for me to contemplate whatever I wished. The 'seat' was high enough up in the tree that I could be hidden in the leaves, but low enough for me to climb into it easily. I could see all of the parking lot from this vantage point. I quickly hoisted myself into the tree and just sat with my head resting against the trunk. The slightly cool breeze whipped around my face. My head was clearing already.

I wasn't alone for long. I heard them before I saw them. When I left the lunchroom, I knew they were headed out here as well. I don't know if I came out here so that I could 'clear my head' or if I just wanted to see the two of them together.

I had overheard what they were planning in the lunchroom, but Edward made a remark that made me think that they weren't going to follow through. The car was close enough for me to see into, but far enough away so that I wasn't visible from my spot. I knew what they came out here to do, but I wasn't sure how far it would go. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

Bella was pulling Edward out to his car and she quickly pushed him into the backseat. Bella climbed in next to him and proceeded to straddle his hips. She smiled at him and he returned it with that crooked grin. I had seen his grin many times, but it was only ever directed toward her. A special smile for Bella, she was putty in his hands. She melted into his arms and their lips met. She ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and then wrapped them into the hair on the nape of his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved his hands down to cup her bottom. I didn't know it was possible to be jealous of hands, but I was.

**EPOV**

When I heard her whisper to me in the lunchroom, I realized that I had to be the luckiest guy ever. I was ecstatic when she agreed to be my girlfriend those few short weeks after we met. We had this connection that I couldn't ignore. I knew she felt it too.

She wanted to go to the car and I was all too willing. We tried to do this at least once a week. It was one of the few times we could be alone and one my favorite ways that could worship her like the goddess that she is. I knew that I loved her, but didn't want to say it and scare her. I decided the best way to let her know was by showing her. One day she would know, but I could settle for this.

We got up from the table, waving goodbye to our friends, and she anxiously pulled me to my car. The Volvo was a present from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. It was times like these that I was glad that I picked the four door version…this could get interesting in the two door or very uncomfortable. I knew she was eager when she threw open the door and practically threw me in. She straddled me in the backseat and went straight for my hair. In turn, my hands went straight for her bottom. She leaned in and showered me with kisses. She started with sweet, chaste kisses, on my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my jaw. I basked in her kisses.

She made her way back to my lips and began to nibble on my bottom lip. She knew all too well what it did to me when she bit on her own lower lip and I lost it when she nibbled on mine. I knew what she wanted and I parted my lips so that I could allow her tongue entrance. I took this chance to taste her as well. She was so sweet and the cherry lollipop that she had at lunch only added to it.

As we continued to kiss, our hands began to roam. I loved the feel of her under my fingertips. Bella chose to wear a skirt today and this allowed me access to her flawless thighs. I loved the feel of her perfect skin under my fingertips.

Bella's fingers wanted to give me what I was giving her and she played with the hem of my t-shirt. She dipped her hands underneath and ghosted her fingers up my abs and chest. She raked her fingernails back down the path she just made and it made me groan, "Bella…?"

"Yes, Edward." She smirked at me.

"I love it when you do that." I couldn't help but shutter under her touch.

Continuing the circuit, she leaned in and whispered against my lips, "I know." I love it when she is playful like this. I adore this woman!

I hated to take my attention away from what she was doing to me, but I had to quickly scan the parking lot and make sure no one was around. Scanning the row of trees near my car, I spotted a set of feet dangling from a set of branches. We had a visitor. I had an idea of who it might be, but I didn't really care at the time. If they wanted to watch, I hope they enjoyed the show. I know that I would.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts with a slow grind against my straining cock. She always knew how to bring me back to focus on her and her happiness. My hands were rubbing slow circles on her thighs under her skirt while she continued to grind against me. It was some much needed friction. I was so hard when she was like this, wanting me so badly. I trailed my fingers up her thighs and fingered the edge of her panties. "I have yet to touch you and you're already wet Bella."

She ground herself into me harder. "Only for you," she said huskily. "Please touch me Edward." I could not deny her anything. I slid my fingers over he panties feeling the moisture collect on the thin fabric. My fingers roamed up her thighs to the waistband and I hooked my thumbs inside, pulling them down slowly. I ran my fingers through the soft curls covering her sex and slipped my fingers in between her lips. At that moment, I was lost. "You feel so good Bella." I loved the feel of my fingers in her wet folds.

I found her clit and circled the swollen nub. She let out a low whimper, "I need more, please." I loved to hear her plead for my touch. I looked into her eyes and saw the same lust I felt for her reflected in her hooded gaze. I moved my finger from teasing her clit and slipped it inside her. I pumped my finger inside her at a slow pace. The low man that escaped her mouth sent a pulse straight to my already throbbing cock.

"More…please…ugh." Affirming her request I added a second finger inside her still keeping the slow pace. She began to move with me. She met my thrusts driving my fingers deeper inside her. She started to chew on her lower lip and I moved my fingers faster within her. She new exactly what she was doing when she bit her lip and I could see a small smirk appear on her lips. She wanted more. It was an unspoken signal when I was touching her. In this case, she wanted it faster and a little harder.

"Edward…I'm…so close…ugh." It was a whisper. Her fingers ran through my unruly hair and tugged. "I love to see you like this Bella." Her hair flowed down her back, a thin layer of sweat on her face, her eyes closed, and her lips forming a small 'o' shape. I was close to coming by just watching her. "You're so beautiful. Please come for me, baby."

She shuddered and began to work herself faster against me. I knew she wasn't one for talking dirty, but I knew when I told her to come, I had her. I moved my thumb to her clit and worked it just enough to push her over the edge. I curled my fingers inside her and she clenched around my fingers. She cried out my name and it surrounded me in the small confines of the car. _I would never tire of hearing that._ She rode out her orgasm and I leaned in to kiss her on the lips. I rested my forehead on hers, "You are my everything." I needed her to know how I felt. She replied by kissing me deeply on the lips. She could express so much more with that action than I could verbally.

We made ourselves decent and I told her to sit in the car while I ran into the lunchroom to grab us a bottle of water. I didn't have a release like she did, but it was well worth it. I was used to my awkward gate when I was around her. She did things to my body that I didn't think were possible. Exiting the car and heading toward the building, it was then that I remembered our visitor.

I quietly went to the tree to confirm my suspicions. It was who I suspected a good friend of both Bella and myself. I knew our visitor had seen everything and couldn't pass up the chance to tease. I stood at the base of the tree and cleared my throat. I heard a small yelp.

"Did you enjoy the show? You are more than welcome to join us next time Lauren." I smiled at her and left her gaping at me from her hiding spot in the limbs of the tree.

**LPOV**

_He saw me? Shit! I thought I was totally hidden. That was hot! I wonder if he was serious about that offer. _

I slapped my forehead with the heel of my hand and sighed, "Frak my life."

"Today, I was stuck sitting at a cafeteria table next to the girl who broke my heart and her boyfriend. I got to overhear the conversation, which included "I want to go to the car" followed by "Me too, but I don't have a condom." "FML"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fic. If you have read this, thanks! I'd like to know what you think. It might be complete crap. Feel free to tell me, but be nice please. I still need to get up in the morning and face they outside world. I can't go through my day crying because you said mean things to me.


End file.
